Rag Doll
by Sydney E. Stone
Summary: Bella and the Cullens find mysterious rag dolls in there rooms. where did they come from? and who made them? Read on to fing out!
1. Bella's Doll

**Rag Doll **

**Chapter 1 **

B.PoV 

I walked into my room and dropped my bag on the floor beside my desk. It had been a long sunny day at school without Edward, or any of the Cullens. They had all decided to go hunting today and wouldn't be back until late that night. I turned and faced my empty bed where a waiting Edward should have been sitting, instead I found a bundle wrapped in a light green cloth. I slowly approached it unsure of what to make of it, a gift from Edward maybe? I reached out and carefully uncovered it.

I gasped. Inside was a rag doll. His hair was made of yarn and the colour of new pennies a few strands lighter and darker pieces were mixed about. His eyes were honey yellow buttons and, a crooked smile was stitched on his face. He wore a bottle green shirt and black pants that made the dolls white skin seem whiter. He even wore a pair of dark socks and black running shoes. I held him out at arms length at looked at him for a moment, and then I crushed the doll to my chest. It was an Edward Rag Doll. I noticed a small slip of paper that had fallen to the floor. It read,

"_I will always be with you – Edward_"

I herd the front door slam and Charlie's heavy rain boots stomping around down stairs. Was he home already? How long have I been sitting here? I gently placed the note and Rag Doll Edward back on my pillow, and went down stairs to start dinner. When dinner was done and dishes washed and put away, I said a quick goodnight to Charlie and headed to my room. When I entered, I was disappointed again to find my room empty. I sighed; I guess I'll have to wait until Charlie is asleep. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. After my nightly routine was done and I had returned to my room, I flopped down on my bed and picked up the doll. I was never one for playing or sleeping with dolls, but this one was special, it was my Edward. It may have not been the real thing but, I was glad he had left me a reminder. I snuggled down into the covers and hugged the doll tight, I closed my eyes inhaled a sweet sent, one that I would always remember and always recognize. Edward's sent. I smiled to myself, and as I fell a sleep I thought I heard him chuckle.

**A.N. This only the beginning there WILL be others (if people like this one). So review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Edward's Doll

**Chapter 2**

E.PoV

It was late when I returned from hunting with me family, and I had very intention of going strait to Bella's house, but I needed a shower and a change of clothes after Emmett and Jasper decided to challenge me to a fight in the middle of the muddy forest. As I walked into my room, something blue caught my eye on the couch. Sitting there in the corner my black leather couch was a doll. With its chocolate brown yarn hair and matching eyes, I smiled as it became clear who it was suppose to be. She (the doll) was slightly smaller then my hand. **(A.N. We'll say for the sake of arguing the doll is 5 inches tall). **She was dressed in a baby blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans, and small flats covered her feet. On her wrist was a bracelet that matched the one the real Bella wore wooden wolf, hart diamond and all. I stood there in the middle of my room starting at it, a smile creeping across my face. Bella, how long had she been working on this? And how had she managed to keep it hidden from me? A small slip of paper fell to the floor as I picked up the doll it read,

"_Something to always remember me by when I'm not around – Bella_".

I was more determined to see Bella now. I was hardly ever away from her except when I hunted ever since that terrible summer.

I quickly washed up and changed clothes. But as I was about to leave Alice called out

"It's sunny out today again, you may want to wait a little while before you go and see Bella."

I sighed and went back to my room and lay on the couch. I picked up the remote for my stereo and let the music fill the room. I held the Bella doll in my arms and closed my eyes letting my mind wander thinking of only her.

**A.N. Bella's doll is bigger then Edward's. Hers is 8 inches his is 5. Whom should I do next? Poll in my profile read and review people!!**


	3. Emmett's Doll

**Rag Doll**

**Chapter 3**

Em.P.O.V

After getting home and cleaning up, I decided to challenge Jasper to arm wrestle rematch that had been on hold ever since Edward met Bella. I ran down stairs and searched in the living room for Jasper. There on the couch were Alice and Rosalie, the only occupants in the room, I opened my mouth to ask where Jasper went, but Alice beat me to it.

"He's in his room"

"Thanks Alice"

I climbed the stairs once again, heading for Jasper's room. As I passed Rose's room I noticed her closet door open. This was unusual because she always kept it closed so nothing or no one got in to it with out her permission. I walked over to it and shut it gently. I didn't want to break it like last time. As I was walking away I heard a soft thunk as something hit the floor, I cautiously opened the door and peeked in to see what had fallen. A small white box no bigger then my foot sat in the middle of the closet. As I bent down t pick it up I noticed my name scribbled across the side. I lifted off the lid and saw that most beautiful thing I had ever seen (save the time I first laid eyes on Rosalie). Inside was a small doll with golden yellow coloured yarn for hair, golden yellow button eyes a little smile stitched to her face. She wore a beautiful gown it was a pale pink with a red rose embroidered near the bottom left of the dress, it came down to her knees on feet were matching pale pink high heeled shoes with ribbon criss-crossing up her leg and stopping just below the knee. A small note was tucked into the side of the box. I unfolded the note and found this message inside;

'You are _my_ angel'

I don't know how long stood there but it seemed like forever. Then I heard some one calling out my name.

"Hey Emmett! Alice said you wanted to see me". Jasper called from the bedroom door...

**A.N. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BING!! yup thats right this page is for you! i know its short but its the best i could do next will most likely be Rosalie. thanks all, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	4. Jasper's Doll

**Chapter 4**

J. POV

As soon as I walked into my room I saw it. It was sitting on top of my desk, The small doll that was made to look like Alice, wore a pale green dress that came to her knees, on the back stitched below the low back of the dress was a butterfly done in a darker shade of green. On her feet she wore the same color green flat shoes with ribbon criss-crossing up her leg. It was her face the struck me the most, the doll had the same cheery smile as Alice. Her hair was the same also bits of black yarn covered her head. Then I noticed the small slip of paper folded beside it. I pick it up and stared at the words

"_It's about time – Alice"_

I smiled at the words; they reminded me of when we first met. I had just seen Alice downstairs talking with Rosalie; I'd have to thank her. As I raced downstairs I noticed Emmett in his room "Wonder what he's up to?" I thought. I was just about to walk in to the living room when Rosalie walked out.

"Emmett's looking for you Jasper; I think he's planning on arm wrestling you again. This time please stay out on the mud" she said as she walked by. So that's what he's up to. I better go now and kick his ass now or he might end up running the the moment with Alice and I.

"Hey Emmett! Rose said you wanted to see me". I called from the bedroom door.

To Be Continued...

**A.N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yes well it has been a long time since my last update I'm so so so so so sooo sorry, but raising a new puppy takes a lot of my time!! Next maybe be Rosalie's and then Alice's.  
Then ****I don't know maybe another chapter or two after that and they may be long ones! IDK Soon veary soon like next weekend soon! Don't forget to review and tell me what you liked. also don't for get about the POLL!**


	5. Rosalie's Doll

**Chapter 5**

R. POV

To say that I was dirty was an understatement; after Emmett, Jasper and Edward wrestled each other in the mud, splattering it every where, we were all covered in it. After a long shower to wash the now dried mud from my hair and a change of outfits (needless to say the one was wearing was ruined beyond any help). I went to the living room and chatted with Alice for a bit before deciding to out to the garage and doing some work on the cars. As I made my way towards the garage a rustling in the bushes caught my attention. I froze, and listened for any sounds, my eye searching for movement. I walked over to inspect them, but nothing was there, not the slightest inkling that anyone or anything had been there. Suddenly I heard the garage door slam. I spun around only to see it wide open, someone or something was out here. And it was driving me mad. I hurried into the garage, and searched it thoroughly, then I saw it, the door of my car had not been closed properly, it was slightly ajar. I threw it open; there on the drivers' seat of my car was a doll that looked so very much like Emmett. His dark curly hair was done in the some fashion as Emmett's. He wore a white button t-shirt with Black slacks.

I gently picked up the doll and found a small white slip of paper folded neatly underneath it. I tucked the doll under my arm, picked it and read it.

"_Roses are red violets are blue I will only ever love you_." – Emmett

Emmett? Where had he gotten it? I wondered. Could that have been him I heard earlier? I looked closer at the doll and saw it. There at the bottom of his pant leg so tiny no one would ever have noticed were tiny letters 's. s', the makes signature. Just then I heard the door bell chime.

To Be Continued…

**AN: what another chaper! so soon GASP yes i got a little ahead of my self and wrote ch.5 and was half way done Ch.6 when i realized Jasper had yet to find his Doll! so i had to go back and write it. i had no inperation what so ever and i found it veary dificlt to write it, so yes i know i is the worst chapter so far, i hope this dosn't stop you from reading ahead because it will get better soon i promise.thanks again for reading and don't forget to review. :)**


	6. Alice's Doll

**Chapter 6**

A.POV

I was sitting in the living room waiting for jasper to be done wrestling with Emmett when the door bell chimed, I smiled_ finally its here._

"I'll get it" I said to one inpaticular.

I opened the door, and there he was, the mail man, with my package. I squealed with delight. He stared at me a moment before handing me a pen and paper to sign, I quickly signed and handed them back and grabbed the package, ran back to couch and tore open the box only to find not the new shoes I had ordered yesterday for Bella, but a doll the looked oddly like Jasper. Soft yellow yarn for the hair was the same if not close to the same shade of his own. His pale blue dress shirt and his off white slacks were shoclying similar to the ones he had changed into after we had arrived back from our hunting trip. Upon closer inspection I noticed a pale green bit of fabric sticking out from beneath the tissue at the bottom of the box, I pulled it out until I was holding a pale green dress that would come down to just above my knees, turning it around I saw the detailed stitching on the back, below the low back of the dress was a butterfly done in a darker shade of green an olive color. Who could have done this? _Jasper? Maybe Esme!? She did go out for quite a while a few weeks ago, and she has been taking those sewing classes._ Who ever it was went to a lot of trouble to hide this from me.

Just then Rosalie walked from the back door.

"Have Bella's new…" she did not finish her Question. She had frozen where she stood staring at the objects in my hands. "You too!? "She said as she held up her own doll (of Emmett). I could feel my eyes going wide and a gasp escaping me.

To Be Continued…

**_A.N. I just realize that this was not posted even though i had_** **_uploaded it aready. SORRY!!_**

_**Anyway anything writen like** this **is Alice's thoughts! sorry again and please please please leave a comment**_


End file.
